Soft Touch
by Blacaa
Summary: ...um, weird...poor Duo, so gullible...dark, baaad Heero..r/r plz?? mild yaoi..


Title: Soft Touch  
  
Author: Blacaa  
  
Warnings: slight yaoi, PG13 to be safe, maybe a little AU (or not, depends.)  
  
Weirdness + thriller  
  
Pairing: 1+2 1+3 (mention of 2+5 1x3)  
  
Notes: …general weirdness…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soft Touch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally woke up after the phone ringed three times. It rings twice more before he got out of the dark bedroom, through the hallway into the darker living room, picked up the receiver and puts it onto his ear.  
  
"Long distance call from New York, " the phone operator's voice, "for Mr. Heero Yuy of Los Angles."  
  
"Sure," he grumbled, still heavy with sleep, "keep going, I'm listening."  
  
After a moment of silence, he heard his voice. It sounds stressed and dreadful.  
  
"Heero? Baby, it's me, Duo. Did I wake you up? I am so sorry. But I have to tell you something, I'm about to go crazy."  
  
The last bit of sleepiness slipped from his head, the furniture in the room are beginning to take shape. He leaned against the couch beside the phone, then sat comfortably down.  
  
"Don't worry," he said. "Tell me what happened." He didn't talk to Duo for three days.  
  
'Oh, Heero, it's too scary. He found me tonight, half an hour ago. He was drunk, then he started punching me." Duo's voice turned into sobs.  
  
'How did he know where you live?"  
  
"He said he called my office, they gave him my new address. Listen to me; he said he'd never divorce me. You should really see him, crying and screaming, swears he's going to beat me up. Baby, what are we suppose to do? I'm worried and…scared…" the sobs started again, this time more intense.  
  
"Don't worry." Prussian eyes flashed.  
  
'…. So wish you were here. I need you. When are you coming back?" he's voice is full with pain and plea. In the dark, Heero could imagine what his face would look like now. Filled with despair, chestnut hair flowing wildly in the back.  
  
"I will, soon. But you know it's not possible right this moment." He scorned.  
  
"I understand…hon. Please forgive me…I'll never say that again, I swear."  
  
After making sure he was in his right mind, Heero asked, "Where is he?"  
  
"You mean Wufei? He's sleeping on the floor…still drunk. Who knows what he'll do after he waked up."  
  
He carefully considered the situation. Unsurprisingly, a brilliant idea came to mind. He was extremely pleased at his own mind of functioning so well right after waking up. The problem was so easy, and grasp the most important thing in the problem was no trouble either.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked.  
  
"God damnit! Heero, why? You know I'll do anything for you."  
  
"Then listen carefully." He whispered, "I am so tired of this. Tired of him spying on you whenever I'm back, of secret meetings and cheap sex in greasy motels."  
  
"…W-what are you saying, Heero?" the voice grew distant.  
  
"No, you know exactly what I'm saying. Me and him, you only can have one."  
  
"But he's my husband! I…loved him. Even though that was once upon a time, but…"  
  
"He is ruining everything! For you, for me, and godamnit even for himself!" He was growing impatient. Why wasn't that idiot listening?!  
  
"But this isn't right, Heero. He was one of us…we don't turn on our own, remember? That's what got us through the wars…wasn't it?" the sobbing turned into pleading.  
  
"You of all people should know, there's nothing right or wrong in this fucking world! The wars are over, we must live by other rules now, don't you understand?!"  
  
There was silence on the other line, he could hear Duo's sobs periodically.  
  
"I have nothing to say now."  
  
"Wait, Hee. Don't hang up, I beg you! …Fine, I'll do it. But promise you will always be with me after?"  
  
"Yes, anything for you, Duo."  
  
He heard him put down the receiver. Then there was an eerie silence. He lit up a cigar, then blew the smoke into the darkness. He lifted his hand and put it in front of his face, trying to see if he's shaking, but the room was too dark. He pressed the phone harder to his ears, there was a faint music flowing in the background. He must've left the radio on. He remembered the white radio on Duo's drawer. The music sounded so innocent, unlike the episode that is happening. He smoked, waited; waited, smoked. Once, he thought he heard something drop to the floor. Another time, he thought he heard sobbing in the back.  
  
He didn't know how long he had waited. Five minutes, ten minutes had passed. No response, no response…then his voice broke out, feeble and bleak.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What, Duo?'  
  
'It's finished. He's dead. I killed him. Just like you asked. It's like he's asleep. He looks so small, so quiet."  
  
'You're sure?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I tested him, just like in the movies; I put a small piece of glass near his mouth, no breath. He's dead." The voice was cold.  
  
'Know where to put the body?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Put him in the car, drive to East River freeway. Use a blanked to wrap him up. Remember the dock where we use to park our car, the one near 16th Street?"  
  
"Yes. That's where you kissed me for the first time. Holy shit, Heero…"  
  
"Exactly that one. Make sure no one's looking or following you, and then drop him into the water. After that, drive the car to somewhere down the road. Walk back afterwards. Remember to wear gloves."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Duo, do you hear me? Move fast."  
  
"Fine." Duo mumbled.  
  
" 'k," he sighed, "I'll call you back in an hour, ne?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok, then, I'll talk to you later."  
  
He heard the other phone hang up. He gently puts the receiver back onto the base. It's still dark and cold in the room. In everything about California, he liked the nights the best. He lit up another cigar, smoked for a minute, then dialled the police headquarters.  
  
After the call got through he cleaned his throat.  
  
"My name it Heero Yuy," he said to the officer that picked up the phone, " I live near Sunset street. About 10 minutes ago I received a call from New York, it was from my friend's husband. He appeared to have lost his mind, I'm not sure if he's telling the truth. He swears that he killed his spouse. He said he couldn't stand him beating him up anymore. Also, he said that he was going to put the body on a car, then drop it off on a dock near the 16th Street. I think, you should contact the New York police about that."  
  
Then he described the car, and told the officer the route Duo had to take. He apologized for not getting the license number of the car. The officer thanked him for his cooperation, and promised to tell him once they reached the New York police, then hung up.  
  
He sat frozen for a couple of minutes, judging all the questionable points, now, if he has to provide proof, nobody could deny whatever he says. He thought of all the points, not missing the slightest detail. Satisfied, he inhaled his cigar for the last time, dubbed the rest in the ashtray. He stood up, walked to his bedroom through the darkness, climbed on the bed, threw the cover on. The inside of the cover is still warm. He lay still quietly, stared intently at the ceiling; sleep no longer occupies his mind.  
  
The brunette shifted beside him, changing a position, "Who was it?" He asked.  
  
"A friend."  
  
"You went for so long." Trowa mumbled, still heavy with sleep.  
  
"There was something I had to take care of."  
  
"Finished?"  
  
His eyes adjusted to the light in the room. He saw his chestnut-brown hair spilling over the pillow, smelled the faint vanilla musk he gave off. He touched Trowa's silky hair gingerly, twirling a strand around his finger.  
  
"I think I'm finished." He replied.  
  
"I missed you." Green eyes smiled.  
  
"Keep going." He puts his hand on Trowa's smooth back. He was the love of Heero's life now. Everyone was congratulating them on their marriage, well, except for one person.  
  
"Hn. It feel nice." Long lashes blinked back at him on the bed.  
  
"Really?" He smiled, his hands traveled down, following the soft curve of Trowa's back, until he falls into Heero's arms, warm and content.  
  
Owari  
  
blacaa  
  
…weird, eh? Feedback would be /greatly/ appreciated….oh, and tell me whether you get who's who in this.. 


End file.
